At The Station
by Aetraega
Summary: Silence proceeded her. All I could do was enjoy the feeling of her hand on my back, the way it sent sparks through my body and made all my hairs stand on end. I didn’t know what it was, this feeling, but I wanted more of it. I needed more.


017 - At the Station

I angrily exited the car, slamming the door behind me. How. The. Hell. Did. They. Forget. I just, couldn't fathom it. It was so wrong and so cruel. Trying to pretend it didn't hurt just wouldn't work, Margie could always see right through. Yes, I was angry, but it was more how much it stung. Both Bill and Barb had forgotten our anniversary. Did they even care? It was a monumental event, a change in their lives. And they'd forgotten.

I ripped the gas pump from the stand and shoved it into the gas tank, pulling back the handle to start pumping gas. My breathing was deep, I was trying to calm down, but it simply wasn't working. Margie opened her door, also exiting the car and walking around the front, over to me. I turned.

"What do you want, Margene?" My voice cracked more than I'd intended.

"I just wanted to help-"

"What could you possibly say that could make any of this better? They forgot our anniversary!"

"I didn't."

Her voice sounded so quiet compared to mine. It broke my train of thought, and all I could really do was stare as she reached out and placed her hand on my back, walking up so the side of her body was pressed against mine. Her thumb gently rubbed my spine through my shirt, I could feel goosebumps form on my arms despite her warmth. My eyes stayed locked on hers for a moment, but I had to look away.

"I know it probably doesn't help anything, but I didn't forget Nikki."

Silence proceeded her. All I could do was enjoy the feeling of her hand on my back, the way it sent sparks through my body and made all my hairs stand on end. I didn't know what it was, this feeling, but I wanted more of it. I _needed_ more.

"I-I have to go pay for the gas." I spoke quickly, pulling away from Margie. For a moment, a brief moment, our eyes locked. But that was all.

As I walked towards the building, I could still feel my back tingling.

* * *

Margene had made it incredibly hard to focus the last few weeks. I just didn't understand it. It had never been like this before. Now, when Margie came out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, I couldn't help but stare when I knew she wasn't looking. My eyes followed every curve, a heat spreading between my legs that I didn't quite understand. It was like what I felt for Bill, like that but more intense. I _needed_ her.

One time, she turned around and caught me just as I turned my head away. She didn't say anything though, she just gave me this odd smile. It was more like a grin.

I just, I couldn't get her out of my head. Even as I chopped vegetables for the lunch salad, I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. A sharp pain erupted in my finger and I let out a yelp, looking down to see a cut where the knife had been a second ago. It wasn't too deep, but it hurt. Two seconds later, Margie came running into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly. I nodded, turning to the sink and running my finger under some water.

"I'm okay. I just cut myself a little." I replied.

"Let me see." Margie walked over to me, gently pulling my hand from under the water. I turned off the water, my body moving to face her. She inspected my finger for a second. It wasn't really bleeding anymore. She didn't let go of my hand, instead, she brought it up, taking my finger into her mouth. My breathing hitched, I could feel her gently working her tongue around my finger. Surely I was blinking more than usual. Slowly, she pulled my finger from her mouth, her lips forming back into that same smile. The grin.

Margie took a step towards me, her hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me against her. I felt frozen, I couldn't move. I mean, this was wrong. I'd made a pact with Bill and I was to be his wife. Sure, Margie and Barb were my sister-wives but that didn't mean they got to do…this. Did it? God, I just didn't know anymore. I didn't know anything other than I desperately wanted to feel Margie's lips against mine.

So I dipped my head, capturing her lips with a passion that had been festering within me for weeks. Kissing her was so much different than kissing Bill. She was gentler, but with more passion. Her lips were soft and yet her motions firm, and she kissed me back with the same ferocity that I'd dealt upon her. The goosebumps returned as Margie led me backwards, until I could feel my back against the counter. She broke the kiss, I struggled to gain back the breath I'd lost.

"I take it this is what you want…" No wonder Bill had liked her so much, she could be so sexy and enticing when she wanted to be. Still, I was breathless and speechless, so all I could do was nod. Margie's lips returned, starting at my jaw line and tracing up to my ear. She took my earlobe between her teeth, gently nibbling on it. A whimper escaped from my lips, which shocked me. I'd never made a sound like that before.

As her lips traced patterns on my neck, I could feel her hands fumbling with the buttons of my blouse, pulling it open to give her mouth more places to kiss. It all was so indescribable, amazing. I trembled at her touch, my walls reduced to nothing in front of her. Her eyes returned to gaze into mine, fingers skirting around my chest, before she kissed me deeply once more.

She was underneath my bra now, my eyes rolled into the back of my head. All I could think to do was wrap my arms around her and dig my nails into her back in a futile attempt to suppress the moans that inevitably came. She was playing with me, I could see it in her eyes, but it was _so_ good. I simply melted into her.

Her hands moved once more, I was having a hard time following because of the haze. Her hands slipped beneath the waistline of my jeans and gently into my underwear. Specifics became hard after that. Whatever she was doing, dear god, it was mind-blowing. All I could manage to do was rock my hips into her hand and cling to her for dear life. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down anymore, and then she found that spot. A feeling so intense burned within it, so intense it was almost painful, but it was _so_ good at the same time.

"Margie, oh god…" I moaned into her ear, my head resting on her shoulder. Her other hand had long since gone back to playing with my breasts, sending me completely over the edge. I arched into her, my entire body shaking like a leaf in the wind. With one arm she held me tight against her and with the other hand didn't stop, causing the same sensation over and over again as fast as she possibly could. Words emerged from my mouth that I couldn't remember, combined with moans and begging for more.

And Margie continued, she continued until I just couldn't stand upright any longer and felt limp into her. I was panting, every part of me trembling uncontrollably. She managed to hold me up, despite the fact that I was bigger than she was.

"Let's go lay down and rest. I think you need it." I didn't have the energy to protest this idea, so she helped me up to my room. I climbed under the covers to be followed by her, all smiles. She seemed very proud of herself, satisfied in a sense. I turned towards her, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me against her. It was comfortable and warm next to her, she was softer than Bill, easier to fit next to. I rested my head on her arm, smiling, my eyes shutting ever so slowly. I felt Margie press a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you." It wasn't a phrase I often uttered, and Margie was slightly taken aback. But I meant it.

"I love you, too."

My heart continued to pound in my chest.


End file.
